


My way or the highway

by FuryBeam136



Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Day 3 of whumptober (god i am so behind right now time to get to work)Prompt: Manhandled | Forced to their knees |Held at gunpoint
Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951480
Kudos: 3





	My way or the highway

“I trusted you.”

She tries to blink away the haze over her brain, but it stays settled over her like a shroud. Who is talking to her? She can’t seem to recall where she is or why. Is she supposed to know? She can’t remember that either.

“Bad choice,” she says, though the words are distant, not entirely her own.

“I know. I know that, Kam, I fucking know!”

Kam. Is that the name she’s going by right now? She’s gone by so many it’s hard to remember which one is which right now. Kam. No, she’s never gone by Kam. A nickname, then? Who called her Kam?

“You didn’t tell me when you were leaving.” Who is talking to her? Who is it? “Look at me, Kam. Look at me!”

She doesn’t know why, but she’s crying.

A click sounds through the fog, sharp and clear. The cold metal of a gun presses into her temple. She smiles. Is this it? Is this where and when it finally ends? When her spirit finally leaves her body to soar the skies with her ancestors, when her body is no longer heavy with all the things she has known and lost?

“Look at me!” The voice is desperate, pleading. “Tell me you wanted to stay! Tell me you loved me!”

“I still do,” she says, and she can’t seem to remember why.

“Kam… I’m sorry. I can’t let you keep going like this.”

“I know. You’re better than that.” She smiles. Kam. Short for Kamui. She can’t remember who this is, why they call her that, but here and now, in the end, she is Kamui, just as she was in the beginning. “End it.”

The bullet that bursts through her skull clears the fog for a moment too brief to describe.

She tastes the name of her killer on her tongue, and she smiles.

She really did love them.


End file.
